Crimson Gaze
by CrimsonThreadOfFate
Summary: Kaname meets a girl that he seems to be amused of, but she holds a secret not even he knows. KanameXOC
1. Sakura Paths

**Author's Note: **Okay so, I had this story in my mind for awhile now, so I decided to write it. I wrote this because frankly,**I Hate Yuki**. So for all Kaname/Yuki fans reading this…why the hell are you even reading this fic?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, 'cause if I did, Yuki will be dead right now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I love you!" A girl screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot return your feelings." Kaname Kuran said for the tenth time that hour. He was really annoyed right now-and that's saying something since he was the most patient man, _eer,_ vampire in the world. He just got back from the Chairman's office and was heading to the Moon Dorm-it was already twighlight-when he was attacked by millions of squealing fan-girls shouting random love confessions. He politely declined them all but it was just starting to grate on his nerves, really.

So, with one final smile to all the love struck girls, Kaname began to walk away. He decided to take a quieter path to the Dorms. The path lined with the beautiful cherry blossom trees.

Suddenly he stopped. He had smelt something off. He had smelt blood. Now, he didn't really stop just like that if he smelt a human's blood. No. What made him stop was that this blood was _different._ It smelled so _sweet_-heck it probably was sweeter that _Yuki's! _

He turned his head to the source of that smell and found a teenage girl there(she didn't even notice he was there. The girl had straight black hair that reached her thighs, she was wearing the Day Class uniform, she was tall-but he suspected that she was a head shorter than him. But when he looked at her face, she was staring at the Sakura tree infront of her with a straight face.

Finally, she seemed to notice Kaname's presence and turned her head to face him.

Kaname didn't realize that he was staring into her eyes. Eyes so deep brown, it almost looked crimson. He also noticed that it masked her emotions well, so well, in fact, that he couldn't read it-and he was a very good reader when it comes to these kinds of things.

He was finally to snap out of his daze when the girl turned her head back to watching the Sakura tree. Hesitantly, he started to walk to the Day Class student. He didn't know why though, he just felt it was something he had to do.

Slowly he asked, "The Sakuras this year are beautiful aren't they?"

She looked up at him and, again, Kaname found himself staring into those emotionless orbs. _'How can a human have these eyes?'_ he thought to himself.

"I suppose so." She said in a monotone voice, but to Kaname's ears, it sounded like the chime if bells. "But," she continued, while walking towards the tree, "to me, they are the most disgusting thing in this world."

She finished as she caressed the trunk, still keeping that monotone voice.

Kaname raised an eyebrow; it was clearly an amusing response to him. "Oh? Why do you think that is, Miss….?" He asked hoping to get an answer and a name from her.

She looked at him. "I am not obliged to answer your question nor tell you my name, Kuran-san." She said.

To say Kaname was surprised would be an understatement. Here was a girl that he barely knew, refuse to tell him her name, would not answer his question and called him Kuran-_san_. He inwardly smirked. Well two can play at that game.

"But you know my name. I think it is only fair that you give me yours." He said. He also had this smirk on his face that will make any girl faint.

"You happened to be very famous in this Academy, so I happen to know your name. So, all in all, I am still not obliged to tell you my name." She said, again with a monotonous voice. Honestly, any girl that was in her situation would have screamed their name to Kaname Kuran.

He opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off. "It is already late. I must get back to the Dorms. Well then, it was pleasant talking to you, Kuran-san." With one final nod directed towards him, she started to walk to the direction of the Sun Dorms.

Kaname stood there for a few more seconds before he shrugged and headed towards the Moon Dorms realizing that she was right-it was pretty late and classes will start soon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** So tell me did you like it? Just please review! If you review, I'll make the next chapter longer!

Oh, and before anybody types anything, I know that my writing style needs improvement, so any GOOD suggestions on how to make it better?


	2. Coincedences

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the second chapter. Oh, thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts I got! Thank You!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coincidences.

Something Kaname Kuran never really paid attention to- nor really cared about. But, since his encounter with the mysterious Day Class girl… he found himself actually wishing for one- one that would allow him to see her again.

He tried to find another explanation as to why he would actually want a coincidence, but he could not. Kaname was _amused_ by that girl- and, to think, he didn't even know her name yet. She was mysterious, was not a fan-girl, - thank God for that - but what irked his interest the most was her _blood_. It smelled so sweet, and even sweeter than Yuki's!

He tried, oh yes he tried, but just could not find her. At first, he had tried on the Sakura tree where he first saw her, but to no luck. Then, he tried to find her during the day, but you could only get that far when you're a Night Class student in daylight.

The whole Night Class is getting curious about his behavior, and with all honesty, even he himself did not know. Why was he working so hard just to find one girl - a _human_, no less? The answer? Kaname did not know, and it frustrates him even more.

So, he finally gave up and just hoped that he would meet that girl again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kyahhhhhh!" this was the greeting the vampires got as the gates opened.

"It's curfew time for everybody in the Day Class, so just go back to you're dorms!!" Shouted Yuki Cross.

Kaname smiled. Until something got pushed his way - which was probably caused by the wave of fan-girls. He realized that that something was a person, a girl in fact. You can just sense the killing aura she is recieving from the Day Class girls - some even from the Night Class.

Anyway, said girl has long black hair that she tied into two braids, glasses with extremely big lenses and behind those were red-like eyes...wait, Kaname was sure he had seen those eyes before. Her smell as well, it all seems familiar. It was the girl he saw from the Sakura trees!

"If you do not mind, Kuran-san, would you please let go of my arm." said the girl with the same monotone voice and emotionless face, snapping Kaname out of his daze.

Kaname didn't even know he was holding her arm, so when he was snapped backed, he quickly let go and tried to find his composure.

When he finally regained it, he noticed all the glares the girl was receiving - both Day Class _and_ Night Class - and smirked. "Are you not going to apologize? It was you're fault for bumping into me." He said.

"Yeah, so apologize to Kaname-sama!!" Both Ruka and Aidou shouted glaring at the girl, who just glanced at then for a second with an emotionless face, before turning back to Kaname.

"I have nothing to apologize for. I was just heading back to the dorm, when these girls," - she glanced at the fan-girls - "suddenly pushed me here." The Day Class girls were about to respond when somebody's voice cut them off.

"Why do I have to deal with your stupid 'Kyah! Kyah!' every single day?!" Shouted Zero Kiryuu, obviously annoyed.

The girls scrambled off, terrified. Well, except for the girl.

"A-ano, your Yume Ichinoku-san(the first name comes first before the last name in this fic.) from the Day Class, right?" Yuki asked timidly to the girl apparently named 'Yume'.

_'Ah, so that's her name.'_ Kaname thought. He was glad he finally knew her name, though what confused is _why_ he's so glad.

"Hai." Replied Yume still emotionless as ever.

"Well, it's late so go back to your dorm." Zero said walking to the back of Yuki.

Yume shifted her eyes from the silver-haired prefect then to the Night Class then finally on Kaname. "Well then, I must go." And with that she headed back to the dorms.

Silence overcame the rest of the people, until "I think we should head for class, don't you?" Kaname asked the Night Class.

"Yes Kaname-sama." The Night Class said in unison before they walked off to the their classes leaving the two prefects confused.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaname sighed. It was already noon and he didn't even get a wink of sleep. Why? Because he kept thinking of that girl. He finally knew her name, but he was just not satisfied. He wanted to know _everything _about her, - including why she was dressed so differently from when they first met - and he didn't even know why!

He thought that if he met her again that that would be enough and that his mind could finally be at peace. But no, instead, he just ended up wanting to know about her - especially now that he already knows her name.

So, he decided to just give up and know more about her in a more reasonable time. Sighing once again, he stood u from where he was sitting and made his way to his bed, hoping he could _finally_ be able to sleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like it? Hate it?** **Just Review!**

**Also, sorry if you are not satisfied enough by the length of the chapter. I will try my best to make it longer at the next chapter.  
**


	3. Kingless Queen

**Author's Note:** The third Chapter! This is one short chapter but I hope you enjoy!  
__________________________________________________________________________

'_There is nothing more irritating than waking up every morning.'_ Yume thought as she was heading towards her classes. As you have already noticed, she _really_ hated mornings. Why? Well because it means spending time with other people, and how she really hated that.

She sighed. Once again feeling the killing aura and heated glares from the fan-girls. Since that encounter with Kuran-san she really got a lot of those from the girl population. So, with a sigh, she adjusted her large-framed glasses, fixed her braids and cast her very own glare to the girls - a glare that would have made Zero's look like nothing. Needless to say, the girls scrambled off, terrified.

So, with those fan-girls gone, she headed for a day of classes - how she hated the sound of that.  
___________________________________________________________________________

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

_'The final bell. Finally, classes are over.' _Yume thought. She gathered her things and placed it inside her bag, then grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom.

She decided to take a different path to go to the dorms today. She did not really want to relive the incident that had happened yesterday and have a bigger crowd of fan-girls annoying the hell out of her with their glares.

Anyway, she decided to go through the forest in between the two dorms.

"Little girl, are you lost?" A menacing voice said, making her stop.

She turned to the source of the voice and came face to face with a man – probably in his early thirties – with short black hair and bearing sharp teeth. _'A vampire, huh?'_ She thought.

"Oh? What would make you think that?" She said with her emotionless voice. "After all, this is an academy, and as you can see, I am wearing the uniform. I believe that it is you sir that is lost."

The man smirked while studying his next victim. Even though he is a Level E vampire, he still smelled that sweet blood and he couldn't resist it. So, with a thirst for her blood, he jumped at her.

Yume easily dodged the vampire, and the result his face met the ground. She smirked, but quickly put on her mask again, she didn't want any emotions interfering with a fight, even with a low ranking vampire.

The vampire got off the ground, stood up and dusted the dirt out of him. Suddenly, he attacked her again, surprising Yume and catching her off guard. She dodge it, but it was a little too late. The vampire succeeded in leaving a wound on her arm, leaving her bleeding. She put her hand on her arm, applying pressure to her wound.

He smirked, enjoying the smell of the girl's blood. He just couldn't wait until he drank that sweet blood.

Yume turned her gaze from looking at her injured arm to the vampire. She stared at the vampire with cold emotionless eyes. The vampire noticed that her eyes have become more vivid red, rather that the brown he saw her with.

"You will regret leaving me with this injury." Yume finally said. She removed her hand from her arm and let the blood flow freely to the ground.

The vampire couldn't take it anymore, the smell of her blood was driving him insane. He lounged at her, intending to drain her of all her blood. Well, he would have done so, if it wasn't for the bright crimson flash that came from the puddle of her blood.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his neck forcefully. So forceful, in fact, that his head was ripped off his neck, leaving him dead.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen without a King." A voice said. The voice was charismatic, so velvety (I do not know if that is a word.) that it would make any girl swoon. The owner of the voice wouldn't fail you either. He had long silver hair – much like Zero's – that reached his mid-back and purple eyes that seems to penetrating through you.

"How many timed did I tell you not to address me that way, Chrono?" Yume asked with the same emotionless voice and face she uses on everybody, though you could see in her eyes a hint of amusement.

"Awww, you don't like it?" Chrono asked with a smirk on his face. But it quickly turned into an emotionless mask. "So, why did you decide to summon _me_? You do know that when I go back the elders will ask where you escaped to and it will be too troublesome to cover for you." He said.

"I realize that. But who said you are going to go back?" Yume asked.

Chrono smirked. "Well, you got a point there." He said. "Anyway, how is the search for the King?"

Yume's eyes suddenly turned hard and cold. "You will see for yourself." She said in a voice so cold, it sent shivers down Chrono's spine.

"I guess I will." He finally said. Hearing that, Yume walked again to the dorms with Chrono following her.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I had writers block and this is the only thing that came to mind.

Review!


	4. NOT A STUDENT!

**Author's Not****e:**A Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, another short chapter here! But I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight! If I did, then let's just say that Yuki will be screaming right now : )

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi, Queenie! Wait up!" Chrono yelled. "You still didn't explain things more clearly to me!"

Yume paused walking to wait up for the man. "Then ask your questions." She said.

"Okay first, where the hell are we?!"

"Cross Academy." Was her simple answer.

Chrono paused and sent Yume a look that clearly said, _'You have got to be kidding me.'_ "The one with the vampires?" He asked instead. Once he got a nod from her, he continued. "Are you sure that _he_ is here?"

Again, her eye seemed to harden at his lat sentence. An uncomfortable built up in the atmosphere until, "We shall see." She replied.

Chrono sighed. He _really_ didn't get this girl. One moment her eyes are filled amusement, and the next, you feel yourself shiver because of her voice alone. She was just so damn full with surprises! _'She plays her role well.'_ he thought and mentally smirked.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind that made him stop - just in front of the Academy Gates - and adopt a look of horror on his beautiful face. "Wait, if this is an Academy, which is a school, then the only way for me to stay by you're side without people getting suspicious is...to...be-" his sentence got cut off when he looked at the uncharacteristic smirk dancing on Yume's lips. "OH NO! OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO BE A FREAKIN' STUDENT!!!"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, you want to transfer here to Cross Academy, Chrono-san?" Headmaster Cross aked.

"Why yes, yes I do." Crono said with a smile. Don't get mistaken, he is smiling not because he's happy, in fact, that would be a _very_ huge understatement. He was fuming inside, pissed beyond all reason, way beyond furious, a burning passion of hatred-well you get the point. No, he was smiling a very fake smile.

"And why did you decide to transfer here, may I ask?" Asked the Headmaster. Chrono could feel that the Headmaster was suspicious of him, and Chrono couldn't really blame the guy. Afterall, he did just barge into the Headmaster's office, - with Yume at his back ('_Note-to-self, annoy the hell out of Queenie later.'_) - showed his fake papers, and demanded to be transfered to Cross Academy.

Anyway, Chrono smirked and motioned Yume - who was watching near the door - to come closer and she did, confused. He stood behind her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed his chin on her left shoulder with a smirk still on his lips. "Why, I wanted to be with Yume-chan here."

Just then, a knock came from the door but Crono still hadn't gotten off from his position. The Headmaster said a quiet 'Come in', and the door opened to reveal...  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Mwuahahahahaha! I will leave all you people with this cliff hanger! BUT! Fear not! I will upload the next chapter in a very very very short time!

Please tell me if my attempt in comedy sucked! Just review! If you review I'll upload not one but two chapters earlier! (I sound like I'm advertising something =)) )

Anyway that little button beneath this is screaming for attention!


	5. Of stomping foots

**Author's Note:** Hi! Sorry if this did not come soon enough for your liking, but here it is! Another short chapter, Enjoy!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaname sighed. He seems to be doing that a lot lately, don't you think? Well, anyway, he was currently heading to the Chairman's office to discuss the most awaited Valentine's Day (_insert fan-girl squeal here_) and some issues concerning the Night Class.

"Kaname-senpai?" a voice said from behind him. He smiled then turned around. His smile only broadened when his eyes saw Yuki standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kuran." It was a statement not a question.

And the smile is gone, instead replaced by a scowl. He glared at Kiryuu, he was not happy at all that Kiryuu had dissolved a moment-to-be between him and Yuki.

"Zero!! Apologize to Kaname-senpai!" Yuki scolded her partner.

"Che. No way in Hell." Zero said.

Yuki was about to scold him again but Kaname cut them off saying, "It is alright, Yuki."

Yuki looked at him and bowed. "I'm still sorry, Kaname-senpai." She said. Kaname smiled once again.

"You still haven't answered me Kuran." Zero suddenly said.

Kaname glared at him again, mustering all his hatred in that one single glare. Well, Zero reacted in his usual way. He glared at him back. Their glaring contest was so heavy you would feel the weight a mile away.

"If it is still not obvious for you to comprehend, I am going to the Chairman's office." Kanme said finally.

Yuki, deciding to lift the mood even just a little bit, said, "Really? Well you can come with us then, Kaname-senpai! We were also headed for the Chairman."

Kaname smiled then nodded. Zero still had the scowl on his face and Yuki…well her line of thought was something like this:

'_I GET TO BE WITH KANAME-SENPAI! KYAHHHHH~!'__**(A/N: I know Yuki is not a fan-girl, but hey, like I said before, I hate her.)**_

So they walked their way to the Chairman's office. When they finally reached it, Kaname knocked on the door. After he heard the Chairman say 'Come in', he opened the door and making sure to be a gentleman, motioned for Yuki to go first.

He entered shortly after, but what he saw almost - keyword being _almost _- made him gasp out loud. There, right in front of him, was Yume Ichinoku …and a…guy…his arm over her shoulders…and his chin resting on her other shoulder. He was fairly certain his blood-lust came back, - if not a hundred times worse - only it was directed to only the other silver-haired man.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chrono looked at the people people who entered with something akin to amusement. First, was the girl. Well, nothing really seems interesting about her, other than he can smell her blood a mile away - he was surprised that the vampires didn't attack her yet. Then there was this man who also had silver hair. He was a bit interesting, well, maybe that's because Chrono can tell he was a vampire. How? Well, a very special trait that comes with being him.

The next person who came in the room was what got his full attention. The person was wearing a different uniform than the other two who came in earlier, he also noticed that the person has a very handsome face - probably a vampire - and carried himself with an air of royalty. But, he really didn't pay much mind to those things. Why? Well, because he sensed the man's aura and he was sure that it was familiar. He looked more closely at the aura and, like a ton of bricks hitting him on the head, he realized why.

In his surprised state he released Queenie, pointed his finger at the man and yelled, "Queenie! Isn't that th-"

He didn't really get to finish his statement, because a certain someone - he glared at _'his_ _precious little Queenie'_ - stomped their foot at his own foot - mind you, that certain someone were wearing _heels _for Pete's sake! - resulting in him to shut up and clutch his foot to ease the pain.

Needless to say, they got weird looks from the other occupants of the room - well except for one who had amusement in his eyes.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for this! But I will have to stop here! Sorry as well that it's not soon enough.**

**Well, since only like 3 people reviewed I will not post the next chapter till next week!**

**Oh yeah, I tried improving my writing style, but I am still an epic fail!**

**Review!**


	6. Twitching Eyes

**YES! I KNOW! I AM AN EVIL SOUL-LESS BEING FOR MAKING THE SCARCE FANS OF THIS CRAP WAIT FOR ALMOST A YEAR! I'M SORRY!  
**

**

* * *

**"Forgive me for this behavior," Yume addressed the Chairman, effectively cutting the awkward silence, "But getting back to the topic at hand, will Chrono be able to enroll here at the Academy?"

The Chairman gave an amused smile in her direction, but as he glanced at one particular Pure-Blood he decided it would be wise to keep it to himself…that is, if he wants to keep on living. So instead, he nodded his head and said, "Why of course, dear. But I am curious, though. What is your relationship with him to make Mr. Chrono desire to come here?"

Chairman Cross had a feeling he would die very, _very_ soon.

Yume's eye twitched.

"A friend." She said, at the same time Chrono announced, "Lovers."

She glared.

He grinned.

"Pardon?" The Chairman asked. It seems that aura just got particularly worse.

Yume cleared her throat. "As I said, we are merely friends."

Once again, the Chairman glanced back at Kaname and noted that he can sleep peacefully tonight.

"You just shattered my heart, _Yume-chan_." Chrono cooed to her.

Again, Yume's eye twitched. "You'll get over it."

Chrono sighed dramatically. "Cold as ever, Yume-chan. Have all my hardships not enough for you? Have everything I taught you gone to waste?"

A blunt answer of, "Yes."

He gasped at her response, but before he could utter a comeback, a cough from behind them alerted the presence of the other occupants of the room.

"Excuse me," Kaname said politely. "since your talk with the Chairman is through, I suggest you make way for the business of other people." Ice dripped from his every word.

Chrono cocked an eyebrow. He glanced at Queenie, then back at the vampire, and suddenly grinned.

"Well then, we must be off." And with that he grabbed Yume's hand and ran away.

* * *

**Anywhoooo, I do realize that this is short but this is the only thing I could think up for, yes, a year. Reason is: this story is up for adoption. **

**This is a really nice story but I have lost interest in continuing this. Mainly, because I don't really care about Vampire Knight anymore. I'M SORRY! I feel that it is only right for someone with a much better writing style and has actually read far ahead to continue this. Oh, and hating Yuki is also a major, _major_ part.**

**SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN HAVING THIS STORY, JUST PM ME!**


End file.
